The Chasm
by Lia Rodrigues
Summary: Amber Fitzroy is an Amity girl. Although she loves her faction, for all her life it was obvious that wasn't her place. So, at age sixteen, the girl decides to leave her home faction and transfers to Dauntless, the bravest of all the factions. It was when Amber trinckled her blood in the lit coals that she realized her life was starting now.


_Hello, guys! That's my first Divergent fanfiction, so please be nice. Also, English isn't my first language and I never studied it, so everything I know I learned by myself. Any grammar mistakes, please, tell me. I hope you guys enjoy it! :3_

* * *

**THE CHASM**

At the moment we climb the stairs of the Hub's entrance stairs, I feel my heart racing and I can't hardly breathe. It's the Choosing Ceremony and I'm going to make the most important decision of my life. My aptitude test was pretty clear: Dauntless. But if I actually belong to the brave ones, why am I afraid? Why am I so scary of leaving my faction and start a new life in a place I truly belong to?

Although I love my faction, Amity, even a blind can see that's not my place. I had a lot of fun there, but I was never able to fit in there mainly because of my, um, temper. I'm no Candor, but I'm the kind that lies only when there is need. I also can't stand two-faced people, and, believe it or not, Amity is full of them. There, everyone is peace-loving, but we are all humans anyway and there is always something ─or someone─ that we're not very into. However, in order to keep the harmony, we pretend we're okay.

I was never able to do it. I'm completely normal, but in Amity I have a certain fame of _troublemaker_. I would get in trouble too easily because I'm too crazy and too sincere to keep living there. I'm also not the kind that respects all the rules, even though my mom would remind me every morning no rules, no organization.

However I can't lie ─I love Amity and this faction always brings me good memories and thinking about leaving it give me a lump in my throat. Anyway, my biggest fear isn't what I'm leaving behind but what I'm going to find forward. What is Dauntless like? What do we do in our initiation? A cousin of mine transferred to Dauntless a year ago. I never heard of him again.

My mom walks by my side. She's such a beautiful woman, blond-haired and golden eyes with thick eyelashes that give her the look of a wolf. She's wearing a red dress and a yellow cardigan ─Amity's colors.

"You're sixteen now, Amber," she said to me, while we entered the crowded elevator. "From now, you're going to follow your own steps. Do what you must do, honey, I love you no matter what."

She smiles to me. She always knew I wouldn't stay in Amity and her words make me feel more confident about my choice. I'm glad to see she supports me, because she's the most important person in my life.

"Thank you, mom," I tell her, smiley. "I love you really much, too."

When we get to the twentieth floor, we left the elevator and came in the room. The place is arranged in concentric circles. On the edges stand the sixteen-year-olds of every faction. We arrange ourselves in alphabetical order and I stand between two Dauntless-born girls ─the one who's in my left is shaking and seem extremely nervous, but the other one looks nothing but bored.

My mom gets closer and we share a long hug. We both know that's the last time we see each other, so we can't lose the opportunity of saying good-bye.

"Good luck, honey," she says, kissing my forehead. "Love you."

I give her another hug and I reply telling her I love her too. Then, smiling, she walks away.

People arrange themselves. Each minute, the girl who's in my left seems to shake even more.

"Will it take forever to start?" Asks the Dauntless-born girl who's in my right, snorting pure boredom.

I jerk my head to look at her. She's short and muscular, wearing combat boots like she'd trample some people and a tight black dress. She was pretty, but definitively not delicate.

"Did you lose something, uh?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. I laugh and turn my attention to the Erudite who's conducting the Ceremony ─a woman named Jeanine. I hear the girl snort again.

Jeanine starts to talk. Although the person who conducts the Ceremony changes every year, it's always the same old discourse. They first talk how we run the city, about our ancestors, how each faction started and how we've been living in peace since them. I blink once or fifteen times while she speaks. The Dauntless girl snorts one more time and I do it too, already tired of all the speech.

When people applause, I 'wake up' and look at Jeanine. She starts to call our names and they walk to the center of the three circles, they cut their own hands with a knife and sprinkle their blood into the bowl of the faction they choose. Each faction has a bowl with a substance that represents them: earth for Amity, water to Erudite, lit coals for Dauntless, glass for Candor and gray stones for Abnegation.

The first one to transfer is Karen Miller of Amity. I punched her face once when I heard she saying to another girl that I was a delinquent. After her, I don't give much attention until the Dauntless-born girl who was nervously shaking in my left is called. I'll be the next. Her face is red and she didn't feel like breathing. When she got the knife, she almost couldn't cut herself. Then, she raised her arm over the Abnegation's bowl and her blood fell to the stones.

"Amber Fitzroy," calls Jeanine. I feel my heart beating faster but I'm not afraid anymore. Dauntless is the only place I'll fit. These Know-It-All from Erudite annoys me as well as the Candor smart-mouths, not to even consider Abnegation ─I think their philosophy of being selfless is pretty nice but the rest is pure bullshit.

I walk to the center. Jeanine nods and I get the knife from her hands. Her eyes are gray like iron. Something in her makes me uncomfortable. I don't know what it is, but I don't like it.

The knife cuts my skin and it hurts more than I thought it would. Before I sprinkle my blood into the bowl, I look for my mom's face in the crowd. When I see her, there's a tear in her cheeks and a proud smile in her face. I smile too, and then, I let my blood fall to the Dauntless' lit coals.


End file.
